Ludwig x Reader - Ludwig's song (Sequal to Who put the bomp?)
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Ludwigs ready to marry, are you?


Ludwig's song - sequal to Who put the bomp?

You sighed heavily. Tommorrow was your two year anniversary of dating Ludwig and you had nothing to wear. It was going to be celebrated at the same concert hall that he once sang to you at. Ever since then, your life had been perfect. You didn't want anything to 's band never did go big, but they still had fun and played at many diffrent bars.

You held a (color) dress to your body, but hated how it fit against you. You just threw it on the bed you and Ludwig shared, right next to every scap of clothing from your side of the closet. Thanks to sleeping beside him, the nightmares never dared to show their face.

You groaned in displeasure. You were really gonna need help with this...You whiped out your phone and called Feliks. He picked up his phone quickly. "Hey, like , whats up, g-friend." You sighed dramaticly "I need help. It an emergency of the highest degree! I need help...with what I'm gonna wear tommorrow! FOR MY ANNIVERSARY!" You heard him scream and most likely half-way faint "Like, OMG! I'll be right over!" He hung up and you laughed. It was so funny how he would find things so unimportant funny.

Ludwig's POV

Ludwig stared through the glass case, looking worried. He couldn't pick out the right ring and he needed to fast because he wanted to propose tommorow. He had no idea what to look for. His hand met his face as he stood up. "Zis es harder zen I thought it vould be..." He ran his fingers through his hair to put back a few stray blond locks into there gelled back style. He started to sweat with worry. What if she said no? What if she broke up with him over it? Ludwig shook his head to clear his mind of those awful ideas. Thats when he saw the perfect ring.

It was silver with a triangular indent for the decent sized diamond on the matching wedding band to fit into place. He gestured to the clerk that he had picked out which one he wanted. The clerk nodded as Ludwig payed, smiling that knowing smile. "She must be a special girl..." Ludwig smiled back. "Ja...She es!" He walked out of the store carring the little black box gently. Tomorrow...He would do it then...

Reader POV

(Next day)

You heard Feliks took a step back "Like, Perfect!" You opened your eyes and looked into the mirror. He truely was a whiz with make-up! You looked great andYou smiled up to him "You head out and I'll meet you there, k?" He smiled "Like, totaly! I'm gonna go pick up that wimpy boy toy of mine!" He skipped out to his car, swinging his make-up case happily.

You went back in the house and checked the time. You still had an hour, but you also needed to prepare for that night. You were gonna suprise him with a romantic evening alone. You even made sure that Gil would be hanging out with your brother, Francis and their other friend Antonio.

You blushed heavily as you spread rose petals on the large bed, the same one that had seen many a passionte night. More importantly, the first one the first one you shared. You poistioned the candles throughout the room, ready to be lit as soon as you got home. Everything would be perfect!

You arrived at the concert hall, and waited by the stage. The same spot that you had seen him the first time since you lost your memory. Ludwig was no where to be found, until a spotlight fell on you and the stage lit up. The rest of the hall was dark. He walked out onto the stage holding the microphone as Gilbert's band started to play a familiar tune.

He cleared his throat and started to sing the same song that made your heart beat wildly. "I'd like to thank the guy...who wrote this soooong! That made my baby fall in love with me!" You held a hand to your heart as he sung beautifuly from his heart.  
When the song ended, he did something new.

Ludwig dropped to his knee. He opened up a little black box slowly as he spoke into the microphone. "Miss _ _. Would you do me the greatest honor, und become mein vife?"

You stood in complete shock. Did he know what it was for countries to be married? His face became pained, even more so when you fled the hall. Leaving him with a shattered heart.

Ludwigs POV

I kneeled and pulled out the little black box holding the ring I had carefully picked out for her. I spoke into the microphone with confidence. "Miss _ _. Would you do me the greatest honor, und become mein vife?" She stood there shocked and then she ran. The crowd whispered to themselfs as Francis ran to theother mic to let them know that they would start in a few minutes.

Gilbert came up behind me and led me to the room back stage. When I was alone, I let the tears stream freely down my face.

Reader POV

You didn't stop running until you reached a nearby park. You found an empty bench and collasped onto it. Thats when you started to proposed...and you ran. The image of his heart broken face was still fresh in your mind. But you were scared. You had never thought about marrige before hand. You sat and collected your thoughts as the sky grew darker. You stood up and started to walk back to the house. You knew what to do.

You arrived at the house and saw a light on in the walked and peeked behind the doorway. Ludwig was drinking from a huge mug of beer and crying softly. The ring was in its box on the table as he held a picture of both of you together.

You took a step and he turned to face you. His face was pained. He finished off what was in his mug and stood up to pour himself some more from a nearby barrel. He took a long swig as he leaned against the counter."I'm sorry _..." "Ludwig I-" "Nein, it's fine. I understand if you hate me I mean-""Ludwig I want to marry you."

He looked at you shocked. He thought that you hated him. He held you close and blushed "Really?" You kissed him softly "Yes. I'm sorry for running. I was so scared..." He kissed the top of your head."Its alvight schatz..."You smirked up at him. "I have a suprise planned ou for you but you have to wait here so I can get it ready." He blushed and nodded. You laughed and ran up stairs. It was gonna be fun...

You sprinted up the stairs laughing as Ludwig blushed and waited paitently. You lit the candles and got changed. You laid down on the bed and called to him. You propped up om your elbow and smiled as you heard him. He came running up the stairs, throwing his shirt off. He blushed heavily as he stood in the doorway. You were naked, save for his countries flag wrapped around you. Your skin contrasted beautifully with the rose petals beneth you, the candle ligh made your (color) eyes shine.

Ludwig swallowed loudly and shuddered, his member growing hard. You smiled and beckoned him closer. You pulled him on top of you as you kissed passionetely. He attacked your neck and ran his hands underneath the matierial. He broke off and focused his attention on your body as the flag was pulled away.

"_. . . " He groaned slightly, and dipped his head to suckle a waiting tit, while the other breast was kneaded soft whimpers were music to him. He kissed between your breasts, before leaving a trail of kisses down your stomache. He reached your thighs and his hands tickles your sides. You laughed. "Luddy, I really need to kiss you..." He moved back up to your mouth and smiled as you placed feather light kisses on his face.

You flipped him over and attacked his neck, slowly moving your kisses down his chest. You reached his belt and tried with shaking hands to unclasp it. He chuckled and placed his hands on top of yours, helping them remove his belt. You whipped the belt out of the loops and threw it on the floor. His boxers were next to go.

You looked up to his peiceing blue eyes, half lidded in ecstasy, and licked your lips, making him moan again. You ran your hands up and down his thighs, as you licked his tip lightly. You stuck it in your mouth and sucked harshly. Ludwig moaned loudly. "S-Stop teasing mich, Schatz!" You pulled your mouth off and laughed, giveing the underside a long lick from base to tip before sticking it in your mouth.

He grabbed your hair and clenched his teeth, as you reached a hand to play with his balls. He threw his head back and moaned your name. "_! Oh OH! Schatz! I'm going to c-cum!" You move back to his tip and sucked on the head harshly. He moaned your name loudly as he came into your mouth. He panted and unwound his fingers. You sat up on to your knees, so he could see you swallow all of it. He moaned softly.

Ludwig caught his breath and got on his knees to kiss you. His hands ran up and down your back, as you simply melted in his embrace. You broke away for air and smirked . You leaned into his ear and whispered."Wanna ride me?". He nodded with wide eyes. You turned around and grabbed the board at the end of the bed. You shook your rear and laughed, calling to him in a singsong voice "Come and get it, big boy!"

A primal snarl escaped his throat as he almost pounced onto your back. Ludwig kissed the back of your neck, and worked his kisses down your hands overlapped yours, and your fingers intertwined. He leaned into your ear and whispered into your ear before sheathing himself. "Ich liebe dich, _ " You moaned with him as he filled you. He slowly slipped all most completely out, before swiftly thrusting back into your depths.

You felt amazing with him, you allways did. "Ludwig...Oh, Luddy!" He panted as he set a slow and steady speed. "Who's your vati?" He thrusted into you harder. You whispered as your head hung low, almost all of your strength leaving your body. "You..." He started to pant louder. "I can't hear you, liebe..." He rammed in to you ,swift and hard. You threw your head back and moaned lowly, "You!" He stopped thrusting and leaned into your ear. "I vant you to scream who's making you feel gut. I vant the vorld to know..." He started Ramming as hard as he could as you screamed his name "LUDWIG! OH LUDWIG! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL SOO-Oh -oh GOOOOOD!"

You came and he followed suit. Ludwig pulled you down with him, to rest on the pillows beneth him. You both just laid in each others arms breathing heavily. He kissed you softly as he played with the engagement ring on your listened to his steady heartbeat. "I love you, Ludwig" He smiled "Ich liebe dich, auch _"


End file.
